


door

by CopperCaravan



Series: Mass Effect Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fera Shepard, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a tumblr prompt: Anyone + Door (so I picked Javik, ofc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	door

The Commander is an enigma. She calls this a gesture of _friendship._ But Javik sees only an unlocked door, a vulnerability for her enemies—even her friends—to take advantage of. She says that he needn’t remind her that they are at war, that she needn’t be advised to be their leader and not their friend, that he should relax because “no one on this ship is going to try to kill me in my sleep, Javik.” Her confidence in her crew is not quite comforting. But it is not quite disheartening either.

He is a soldier; it is a role he knows. The _only_ role he knows.

She says that he is welcome too, should he desire to visit. To _chat_ or _vent_ or _take some shots_. “For morale,” she says. “Door’s always open.”

Perhaps, after the war. If they are still alive, perhaps then he will be her _friend._


End file.
